


【异坤】Clinomania

by qishiyi71



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qishiyi71/pseuds/qishiyi71





	【异坤】Clinomania

床一向是安全感与依赖最沉重的负载。

蔡徐坤这个人，是无比贪恋温床的。每当他写歌写到抓掉一把头发又饥肠辘辘得发现冰箱里只剩下矿泉水时，比起出门觅食，他更依赖于一股脑倒回床上用枕头按压住蠕动的肠胃。

所幸这时候，王子异总是会俯下身来亲他纤长的眼睫，如同亲吻蝴蝶的翅膀。

王子异温柔且轻地亲吻，像是某种意义上的安抚，蝴蝶轻薄的翅膀沾染了露水，便湿漉沉重地堕回温床，合翼而栖。

“小坤，睡吧。”

这种时候蔡徐坤总是不肯的，他会从善如流地抓住王子异衬衫的衣领或者T恤的下摆，抬头摆出一副配合接吻的姿态，王子异总是拒绝不了他。

鱼水之欢总是快乐而又水到渠成的事。

最先被褪掉的是彻夜未眠裹在身上单薄又单调的衬衫，王子异从他嘴角吻下去，舌尖舔舐过那小小一枚精巧的喉结，然后得来樱果的奖赏。

蔡徐坤赤裸着上半身，舒展他柔软的肢体陷进更加柔软的床铺里。

蔡徐坤皮肤娇贵，过敏时不时光顾，他忙起来不甚在意，王子异通通看在眼里——所以蔡徐坤顺手摸起来穿一夜的衬衫一定要纯棉干净，他依赖的床铺更要柔软温和。

王子异粗糙的舌苔裹蹭过蔡徐坤左边胸口的红果，那里靠近心脏，酥麻快意的战栗似是要通过还未张开的乳孔直达心室。

蔡徐坤难耐地抬了抬腿，右腿无比贴合地顺着王子异的身体曲线上移，然后轻巧地踩在人锻炼得宜的臀部。

王子异转移了阵地，口水湿亮的左胸被带着薄茧的手指慰藉，那温热快活的空间笼罩在刚刚不满被冷落的右胸乳尖。

第二个被丢到地上的是连带着纯白内裤的黑色居家短裤，是亲民不昂贵的大众品牌。

蔡徐坤这个人，比起牌子总是更喜欢柔软，就像喜欢王子异一样。

世人再道他们不合适，他也只钟情这一个。

厚度适中的窗帘缝隙漏进一道金色的光，像是诡异入侵的偷窥者，在蔡徐坤眼睛的水平线上落下两指宽的蒙恩。蔡徐坤想起前阵子自己的一个舞台，他眼笼黑纱地表演了新歌，舞台效果很惊艳，下台以后男朋友为他发来庆贺“哪怕只剩最后一束光，那道光也会代替黑纱落入你的眼眸”。

其实他是有一点怕的。

黑纱罩在眼前，一切都看不真切的茫然慌张，他也是有的。

就像此刻，眼上这房间里唯一一束光落入眼中激起的一片白茫涣散，他还是有一点怕的。

可身下柔软的温床实在太过贪恋，所给予的安全感撑起胸膛里的一片鼓胀。蔡徐坤更大限度地舒展开自己，如同献祭般以身饲光。

王子异才是他的光。他在他最温存的柔软里拥抱住他最愿意袒露依恋的一束光。

“小坤？”温柔可靠的恋人察觉他细微的分神，抽出他身后做了一半的润滑的手指扶上他腰侧。人更往下退了一点，重重地吮吻他大腿内侧细白的皮肤。

蔡徐坤踩在王子异臀部的脚顺着王子异动作踩上他的背，他用了点力下压，王子异的腹肌便更亲密地贴上他湿的一塌糊涂的下身。

“子异…”

蔡徐坤喉咙里滚出一声粘糊又好听的上扬语调。

“我好困呀。”

轻巧的尾音是勾人的小蝎子，蔡徐坤抱着王子异的脖子，用乱七八糟的自己更勾人地去蹭他。

王子异终于沉身进入了他，像船舶归入专属的港湾，无比熟悉地身体契合度完美没顶。蔡徐坤缓缓吐出一口浊气，身体似充盈起来。

王子异总是舍不得他难受，床事每每都顾忌着他的感受，但有些时刻他又显露出只有蔡徐坤看到的野性失控的模样，蔡徐坤更得以情难自禁。

王子异的动作愈发剧烈起来，床铺实在太过柔软了些，所以随着王子异动作，蔡徐坤轻易地像一片飘浮的浮萍一般在他身下飘摇，不断感受着脱离依附，又被柔软包裹。

“子异…子异…啊哈…”

他急促又小声地喊恋人的名字，细小幼嫩地如同一只猫。

王子异没有刻意折磨他，他颤抖又快乐得在他怀里喘息。王子异揉动着他粉嫩的那一根替他延长快感，蒙头一口咬在蔡徐坤的锁骨上，又卸了力气替他舔那处咬痕。

蔡徐坤阻止了王子异撤离的动作，带着泪光的眼眸仰望他的光。

“给我。”

王子异停了动作，似在思考给他清理干净的可能性。忽而瞥见他脸上那道光，如同金色的纱带，又如丁达尔效应留下的明亮光路。

王子异向前低身亲吻那薄薄一层眼皮，然后宽厚的大手捂住那双漂亮又惹人的眼。蔡徐坤刹那间失去了视觉，身下原本柔软的床铺变成没有支点的危险地带，他带着点慌忙无措去抓王子异的另一只手。

“子异…”

王子异翻了个身，原本在柔软中无所依的浮萍找到了他的扁舟，蔡徐坤从上方落进他真正的温床。

骑乘姿势进的比以往要深，蔡徐坤摆出依附的姿态攀附着属于他的温热胸口，蓬勃着令人安心的温柔。

王子异又在温柔地吻他，下身却一下比一下杵的深。王子异在挖掘蔡徐坤的柔软方面，从不疲倦。他爱惨了这样柔软依赖的蔡徐坤，他也爱惨了失去安全感时下意识抓住他的蔡徐坤。

在蔡徐坤那些一个人独自硬撑的时刻，其实王子异也有惶惶不安的时刻——他也许不是很需要我？

世人大多夸他坦诚良善，而王子异自知他自有自私恶劣，他把自己碾碎一点一滴渗入蔡徐坤的生活，卑劣渺小地想蔡徐坤离了他活不了。他恶劣地蒙住蔡徐坤的眼，为了那一秒蔡徐坤下意识伸手抓住他的安心。他又在蔡徐坤最柔软的床上时刻亲吻他，看他为他彻底柔软绽放，用白浊浇灌出妖冶又美丽的玫瑰。

王子异还没松开蒙着蔡徐坤眼的手，蔡徐坤用睫毛轻轻剐蹭人手心。在王子异一记又一记的深顶后，喉咙里滚出甜腻愉悦的吟唱。

蔡徐坤忽然仰起身，下颚与脖子间流畅的线条像是脆弱的琴弦，轻轻一拨，便美丽又易碎。

下腹有混浊粘腻，王子异隐忍着停下动作，也撤开捂着人眼眸的手。

蔡徐坤软软地坠落回他的怀抱，视觉重归于体后第一眼是恋人熟悉的下颚线，蔡徐坤凑近的气音足以沾湿他鬓发——

“子异，我爱你。”

最终也还是没有忍住，一股又一股的白浊射入那处被堵着流不出来。

他们已经很久没见了，所以蔡徐坤小腹微微凸起，竟有些意料之中的魇足。

片刻以后，从贤者时间回归的男人开始套上睡裤，向外走去。

蔡徐坤不转头也知道，自己细心体贴的男朋友会去厨房给自己煮一碗不知道从哪找出材料的软糯面条，在他吃饱喝足恢复以后，抱他去洗澡去清理，睡前大概还可以得到一个甜蜜悠长带着漱口水味道的吻。

他的男朋友总是这样令他心安。

“子异。”

蔡徐坤忽然出声叫他，费力地在床上翻了个身，他又微微仰起脸摆出一个合适接吻的姿势。

“你才是我的床。”

蔡徐坤想要提前，或者说额外多要一个甜蜜悠长的吻了。

END


End file.
